One Night In Heaven To Eternity In Hell
by fanfictionlover24
Summary: Ibiki and female Naruto get drunk and had sex with each other. And Mikomi female Naruto ends up pregnant with Ibiki's children.Up for adoption
1. One thing leads to another

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.

Summary: Ibiki and female Naruto have drunk sex together. And female Naruto ends up pregnant with twelve kids and Ibiki is the father.

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi in her mind"**_

The Day After

Ibiki thrusted into Mikomi one last time before releasing his seed into her tight ass pussy. Then Ibiki pulled himself out of Mikomi and lay next to her, falling asleep instantly. The next day, Mikomi woke up with her head pounding, all of her body sore, and her head resting on something firm yet soft.

'What happened last night?' Mikomi thought, sitting up and clutching the blanket around her chest.

"**I can tell you kit." Kyuubi replied**

"_**Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Christmas! Tell me now!" Mikomi said**_

"**You got drunk and you had sex. Also, you got pregnant from last night activities." Kyuubi replied**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Mikomi screamed

"Quiet woman I'm trying to sleep." Ibiki stated

"Get your lazy ass up asshole. A certain friend of mine just gave me some interesting news that involves you and me." Mikomi replied, Ibiki groaned and woke up.

"What news is that? And isn't it too early to be up?" Ibiki asked, sitting up and letting the blankets slip off is chest, giving Mikomi a nice view of rock hard abs.

"What do you remember from last night?" Mikomi asked, slightly drooling.

"Let me see, I got drunk and had to take you home and OH SHIT." Ibiki answered

"Oh shit indeed. My friend just told me I was pregnant. And I am pretty damn sure that the kid is yours." Mikomi said

"**Try kits, kit." Kyuubi said**

"_**What???" Mikomi replied**_

"**You are having more than one." Kyuubi said**

"That is just peachy." Mikomi grumbled

"What is 'just peachy'?" Ibiki asked becoming nervous to know the answer.

"Well congratulations, Mr. Fuck my brains out. I am having more than one kid." Mikomi replied and with that said, Ibiki promptly fainted. When Ibiki finally awoke, he shook his head to clear it.

"For a second I thought you said you were having more than one child. Was it a dream?" Ibiki stated

"No it is not a dream and what I said was true. You can ask the Kyuubi yourself if you don't believe me." Mikomi replied

"No, I believe you. Why don't we ask Tsunade to check you out to find out for sure?" Ibiki asked

"One, we just had sex last night so it is still too early to tell right now. And two, what do you think Tsunade will do to you when she finds out that you got me pregnant." Mikomi replied

"Good point. But how does Kyuubi already know?" Ibiki asked

"He heals my body so it is his job to know what happened to me." Mikomi replied

"So, what now?" Ibiki asked

"I don't know. I am fifteen years old and pregnant. And I don't think I could raise the babies by myself." Mikomi replied

"Then let us get married." Ibiki stated

"Ibiki, how is that going to solve this problem." Mikomi replied

"Well, since I helped cause this problem. I'd figured the least I could do was take responsibility for my actions like a man." Ibiki answered

"So, for now we will keep this a secret between you and me." Mikomi said

"If it is for the best, then yes. Let us keep it a secret." Ibiki said, and with that said, they lay back down on the bed and went back to sleep.

Author's note: Sorry for the cussing and the weird pairing. Please Read and review.


	2. The beginning of eternity in Hell

Disclaimer: In the first chapter and I am too lazy to keep writing over and over again.

Where do we go from here?

It had been a week since Ibiki and Mikomi had sex and found out Mikomi was pregnant. Now, Mikomi was dealing with the morning sickness that came with pregnancy. Ibiki was holding her hair as she threw up her breakfast.

"Mikomi, maybe you should see Tsunade about this?" Ibiki asked, she finally quit throwing up and turned to glare at him.

"Don't you think I know that already? I'm just nervous about talking to her and telling her what happened between the two of us." Mikomi replied

"If you want I will go with you since I got us into this mess in the first place. And besides it is time for your annual checkup anyways." Ibiki said

"Thank you Ibiki-kun for being here for me and seeing me through this." Mikomi said

"You are more than welcome Mikomi-chan. And I do anything for the mother of my babies." Ibiki said

"Let me get cleaned up and we can go see the hokage for my checkup." Mikomi said and Ibiki nodded. An hour later, two blurs could be seen running to the hokage's tower. Within a few seconds, Ibiki and Mikomi reached the hokage tower and went to the hokage's office. They knocked on the office door and a few seconds later, they heard the reply to come in. So, they opened the door and went into the office, making sure they closed the door behind them.

"So, you decided to come early to your doctor's appointment, Mikomi-chan." The Hokage, Tsunade, said

"What is the point of making you send someone after me, just for one little old checkup?" Mikomi asked

"That's true. But I don't remember sending Ibiki at all." Tsunade replied

"I reminded her of her appointment and came along for moral support." Ibiki said

"Okay, well let's get started. Take off your shirt, Mikomi." Tsunade said and Mikomi did what she was told, but that didn't stop Ibiki from blushing.

"Tsunade-neechan, before you begin, I have been sick for a week." Mikomi said with some reluctance.

"Tell me your symptoms, as I check you over." Tsunade said, running her hand that had green chakra from it and started at the top of Mikomi's head.

"Well, I have been throwing up in the mornings. I have strange cravings. And I have to keep using the bathroom." Mikomi said, by now Tsunade's hand was at Mikomi's abdomen.

"Have you had sex?" Tsunade asked

"Hai, why?" Mikomi replied

"There might be a chance that you are pregnant. If the symptoms you told me have something to do with. Let me run a pregnancy test on you and then we will know for sure." Tsunade said finishing the chakra scan on Mikomi.

"Alright, what does the pregnancy test involve?" Mikomi asked

"It involves you peeing in a cup." Tsunade replied, handing Mikomi a small clear plastic cup with a lid on it and pointed Mikomi towards the bathroom. Mikomi went into the bathroom to do what she was told and a few minutes later, she came out with the cup filled and in her hand. Mikomi handed the cup to Tsunade and then sat down next to Ibiki. Tsunade put a little strip of paper into the cup and then let the strip of paper sit on the desk for a few minutes.

"So, what will happen if it turns out Mikomi is pregnant?" Ibiki asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Find the guy responsible for getting her pregnant and cut of what makes him a man." Tsunade replied, that made Ibiki gulp hard.

"Tsunade-neechan, don't scare Ibiki-kun like that." Mikomi said

"Ibiki-kun? Since when did you start calling Ibiki, Ibiki-kun." Tsunade said.

"Never mind that but isn't time to check the test." Ibiki said

"Ah, yes. Arigatoo gozaimasu." Tsunade said and she picked up the strip of paper.

"Well?" Mikomi asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I guess congratulation is in order. You are pregnant Mikomi." Tsunade replied

"So, Kyuubi was right." Ibiki said

"Idiot." Mikomi said

"Mind telling me something Ibiki-_kun_." Tsunade said the last part said sarcastically

"Guess it is time I came clean. I got Mikomi pregnant a week ago. Now before you decide to neuter me, I decided to accept what I did to Mikomi and I plan on seeing her through this. Also, I plan on marrying Mikomi after the child is born." Ibiki said

"That doesn't mean you are off the hook, Ibiki. Mikomi, we will keep your pregnancy a secret between us three and you will have to follow some guidelines for being pregnant. And there are some guidelines for the father-to-be as well." Tsunade said

"And what are my guidelines?" Mikomi asked

"No heavy lifting, eating healthy meals, regular checkups on you and the baby, taking prenatal vitamins, no strenuous activities, get plenty of sleep, deciding on a name for the baby, deciding your choice of labor, and you will be on medical leave for nine months." Tsunade replied

"What are my guidelines?" Ibiki asked

"You have do all the heavy lifting, provide financial support for the mother and the baby, make sure Mikomi is eating healthy, make sure Mikomi comes to all her doctor's appointments, help decide on a name for the baby, and being there for her especially when the mood swings start." Tsunade replied

"What if it turns out I have more than one baby?" Mikomi asked

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. And I want the two of you moved into Mikomi's family's estate. Especially since there could be a possibility that Mikomi could have more than one child. Also, Mikomi you can now access your family's bank account to help with what you need for the baby or babies. And who do you want to know the truth about you being pregnant? And you could work with me in handing out missions until the last trimester of your pregnancy." Tsunade said

"That will at least keep me from being bored. Do not tell the council under any circumstances, I do not trust them. The people you are allowed to tell are: Tenten, Ino, Asuma, Yamato, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Shikamaru, Shizune-neechan, Chouji, Gaara, Kankouro, Temari, Anko, Shino, Kiba, Ayame, and Teuchi. I trust them because they have earned my trust and are willing to keep anything I tell them a secret especially if I ask them to keep it a secret." Mikomi said

"What about your teammates Sasuke and Sakura? Also, what about Hinata?" Ibiki asked

"Sasuke shoved a chidori in my chest twice and I don't like the asshole. Sakura will call me incompetent as a mother and tell the council since her mom is on the council. And Hinata, don't get me started. She lets people walk all over her and she does nothing to stop it. Not to mention that her father will make her tell him what you said about me. And he is also on the council that simply would not bode well." Mikomi replied

"But Neji is Hinata's cousin!" Tsunade said

"I know. I trust him because he will not tell his uncle anything even if his uncle got down on his knees and begged which we both know will not happen." Mikomi said

"Alright, did you want to be here when I tell them the news?" Tsunade asked

"Hai, also I want our wedding to be mention because I want a private wedding with only the people I trust." Mikomi replied

"That sounds like a plan. And you two are free to leave until I call for you when I have the necessary people." Tsunade said

"Alright." Mikomi and Ibiki said and they disappear in a swirl of leaves. After Ibiki and Mikomi left, Tsunade promptly fainted to the floor.

To my readers: I am not sure how old Ibiki is. But in my story he is twenty-seven years old. Sorry Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata fans, but I do not like they way those three think. Also, we hardly see an Ibiki and Naruto pairing. We mostly see Sasuke and Naruto and Naruto and Hinata pairing. Come on those pairings are too frequently used.


	3. A Giant Headache

Disclaimer: Read chapter one to find it

A Giant Headache

Two days later, Tsunade had the people Mikomi trusted in her office and was now waiting on Ibiki and Mikomi to show up. A few seconds later, Ibiki and Mikomi showed up in Tsunade's office.

"Now that everyone is here. You all better take a seat for what I am about to say." Tsunade said and everyone did what they were told to do with the exception of Ibiki and Mikomi.

"Why aren't Mikomi and Ibiki sitting down?" Lee asked

"That is because what I have to say deals with them and you all are not to tell a single soul unless either Mikomi or I say it is okay. Which will not be happening any time soon, I hope. And Mikomi wants you to keep this a secret especially from the council because if the found out it will not turn out well." Tsunade replied

"What is so important that it requires for us to keep it a secret?" Shizune asked

"I think Mikomi should explain since this is her secret." Tsunade replied

"Arigatoo gozaimasu Tsunade-neechan. This will be consider an S-class secret. Which if anyone else other than Tsunade and myself tell it, will be considered treason and will be executed." Mikomi said

"Why is that?" Ino asked

"Because I have people after me like the Akatsuki. And I cannot let that happen especially now that I am pregnant with maybe more than one child." Mikomi replied, it got really quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop and it would fill the whole room with sound.

"WHAT?" Everyone except Ibiki and Tsunade asked and Iruka had promptly fainted.

"You heard me. I am pregnant." Mikomi replied and then everyone started asking questions all at once and it was giving Mikomi a headache. Ibiki saw Mikomi's discomfort and decided it was time he helped with the explanation.

"QUIET! You are giving Mikomi a headache. Mikomi-chan I will take over the explanation now, if that is okay? Ibiki stated, by now Iruka had gotten up from fainting.

"That is fine, Ibiki-kun." Mikomi replied

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Shino asked

"Well, Mikomi is pregnant and you all know that she is the container for the Kyuubi no kitsune, right?" Ibiki replied

"Yes." Everyone including the adults and excluding Mikomi answered

"That is one reason why it is an S-class secret. If Akatsuki found out then they will try to take the baby as well as Mikomi. And none of us want that happening." Ibiki said

"So, who is the father-to-be?" Shikamaru asked

"You're looking at him." Ibiki replied

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell us that you are responsible for getting Mikomi-chan pregnant. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? GETTING HER PREGNANT IN THE FIRST PLACE." Anko yelled

"I wasn't thinking and neither was she because we were both drunk at the time." Ibiki replied

"Still that doesn't make sense. When was the last day of Mikomi's menstrual cycle? Tsunade asked

"July 22nd." Mikomi replied

"That was three weeks ago. So now it makes sense." Tsunade said

"How far along are you?" Kiba asked

"I am a week pregnant." Mikomi replied

"Also, that is not all. I plan on marrying Mikomi after the child/children are born and you guys are invited to the private wedding that also needs to be kept a secret. But it is an S-class secret as well." Ibiki said

"I am going to make this a double S-class secret. And the only exception to this secret is Mikomi, Ibiki, and I. That means you tell no one under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade asked

"Yes." Everyone including Mikomi and Ibiki replied.

"So, when will the baby or babies be born?" Kureanai asked

"May 5th." Tsunade replied

"Time to plan a baby shower and a bridal shower." Ino stated

"WHAT? Please don't. I should have also said no parties." Mikomi replied

"Too late now. Will there be food at the parties?" Chouji asked

"Actually, I was wondering if you could supply the food for both parties?" Ino asked

"Sure. Just tell when and where and I will be there." Chouji replied

"Now that is out of the way. Everyone is dismissed and Mikomi your doctor's appointment is next month on this day." Tsunade said and everyone nodded and then disappeared.

Please read and review.


	4. The first month

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and never will. Because if I did Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata would be killed and Ino would have a crush on Shino.

The First Month

A month later, Ibiki and Mikomi were heading towards the hokage tower for Mikomi's checkup. And Mikomi and Ibiki have already moved into Mikomi's estate that was left to her from her family. When they reached the tower, they went to the hokage's office where Mikomi's doctor was waiting. Once they reached the office, Mikomi knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Shizune.

"Come on in and Tsunade-sama will be with you in a moment." Shizune said stepping aside to let Ibiki and Mikomi in. Once they were inside the office, Shizune closed the door and mention for Ibiki and Mikomi to sit down. An hour later, Tsunade entered the office carrying what she needed for Mikomi's doctor's appointment and set it on her desk. Then Tsunade turned and faced Ibiki and Mikomi.

"Shall we begin?" Tsunade asked

"Hai." Mikomi replied

"Good. Then let us start with your weight." Tsunade said pointing to a weight scale over in the corner of the office. Mikomi went over to the scale, with Tsunade following behind her, and stood on the scale. Then Tsunade proceeded to weigh Mikomi and after five minutes, Tsunade was satisfied with Mikomi's progress.

"So, how much do I weigh?" Mikomi asked

"You are now five pounds heavier than you were before you got pregnant." Tsunade replied

"Which means?" Mikomi asked

"It means you are eating for two now. And that means eating more nutritious meals and no junk food and that includes ramen." Tsunade replied

"What's next?" Mikomi asked

"I check your blood pressure." Tsunade replied and she did just that. This went on for two hours with Tsunade checking to make sure that Mikomi was doing what the doctor ordered. When the checkup was done, Mikomi was given more orders to obey.

"So, I will see you next month, same time right? Mikomi asked

"Yes gaki. Now get out of my sight." Tsunade replied and both Ibiki and Mikomi disappeared.

Sorry for the short chapter. Please R& R


	5. A dangerous meeting

Author's note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Here is the next chapter of one night in heaven to eternity in Hell. This chapter is going to focus on Mikomi meeting with Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Wal-mart

A dangerous meeting

Two weeks have gone by, since Mikomi's first prenatal checkup. Now, she was heading to the grocery store when Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata appeared in front of her.

"Hi, how are you guys?" Mikomi asked

"You're coming with us." Sasuke replied and Sakura and Hinata both grabbed one of Mikomi's arms and dragged her to Sasuke's house. What Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata failed to realized was that there were two of Ibiki's closet friends following the four people to make sure Mikomi was not seriously hurt or that his unborn child or children were not hurt. When the group of four reached Sasuke's house, they took Mikomi to the living room and practically threw her on the couch.

"Now, mind telling us where the hell have you been?" Sakura asked

"What are you, my mother? Well, excuse me for having a life. But, what I do is absolutely none of your god damn business." Mikomi replied, showing no fear on her face at all. Sasuke slapped Mikomi hard.

"Bitch, don't toy with us and we will get answers even if we have to beat them out of you." Sasuke said this made Mikomi mad and almost everyone knows that you don't get a pregnant woman mad and get away with it. Mikomi stood up and let her killing intent fill the living room, but not enough to scare the three in front of her.

"Listen here, you god damn son of a bitch and whores. I do not have to answer to your sorry asses. You three are the sorriest excuses for shinobi if I ever saw one." Mikomi said heatedly, that really pissed off Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata were so mad that they decide it was time for plan b.

"No, you listen bitch. We are the best shinobi Konoha has to offer and we want answers now!" Hinata said slapping Mikomi with each word she said.

"You three the best. Give me a break. The Sandaime, the Sannins, Akatsuki, and hell half of Konoha's Jounins could beat you three. You three failed to realize that as ninja you must look underneath the underneath. If you can't realize that as an important tool as a Shinobi then you three are no better than the devil himself. Now if you excuse me I must leave." Mikomi said and started to head towards the door, when she was thrown to the floor with Sasuke sitting on her and Sakura and Hinata each holding one of her arms. Sasuke reared back a fist and prepared to strike when Ibiki's two friends busted through the door.

"Get the fuck off Mikomi, Uchiha. Or we will have you placed under arrest for attacking a fellow leaf shinobi." Genma and Hayate stated, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura looked at Genma and Hayate with a frown on their faces.

"Why the hell should we? She attacked us first." Sakura replied

"That is a lie and we all know it. Besides, it is against the rule to lie to higher ranking shinobi." Genma said

"So, you two are also breaking a rule by breaking into my house." Sasuke said still not moving off of Mikomi while Sakura and Hinata still held Mikomi's arms.

"We have a valid reason for breaking a rule. While on the other hand you three do not." Hayate said

"So, what. It's three against two. We could beat you." Hinata said and Sasuke went ahead and got his fist back into position that he dropped when Genma and Hayate barged through his front door.

"Yeah, what Hinata said." Sakura said.

"You three leave us no choice." Genma said and then he snapped his fingers together and an Anbu team appeared behind Genma and Hayate.

"You called for our services, Genma-san." An Anbu with a bird mask said

"Hai. The three are not being cooperative and are on top of Mikomi." Genma said

"So?" Bird Anbu said

"You do know who her fiancée is. Right?" Hayate asked, the Anbu team gulped and nodded then they got Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura off of Mikomi and helped Mikomi up.

"If that is all. We are now leaving." The Anbu team said and disappeared, leaving three confused Chuunins and one grateful Chuunin.

"Mikomi, come on. We will take you home after such a strenuous activity." Genma said

"I need to stop at the store and do some grocery shopping if you two do not mind." Mikomi said

"Not at all." Hayate said

"And as for you three, try to hurt Mikomi again and you will suffer the consequences." Genma said to Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata. Then Mikomi, Hayate, and Genma disappeared. Mikomi, Genma, and Hayate reappeared outside Wal-mart.

"Thank you, Genma-san and Hayate-san for helping me." Mikomi said

"Not a problem, Mikomi-chan. Now let's get your shopping done, so we can get you home to rest." Genma said

"Alright." Mikomi said and the three of them walked into Wal-mart.



Sorry for not updating as soon as possible. But I promise chapter 6 will be out later on today.


	6. Fainting Ibiki

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Barney (kill the purple dinosaur) please don't sue me

Fainting Ibiki

Mikomi was now five months pregnant and coming along nicely. But, today had both Mikomi and Ibiki sweating nervously. Why, because today they would find out how many children they were having. So Ibiki and Mikomi were waiting on Tsunade to show up for the doctor's appointment. While waiting Kyuubi decided to make himself known to Mikomi.

"**Hey, brat I can tell you how many kits you are going to have." Kyuubi said**

"_**Kyuubi, if you are trying to pull my leg. I will personally make sure your cage is a pink playpen with nothing but pink stuffed animals and have Barney hug you to death." Mikomi said**_

"**You wouldn't dare." Kyuubi said**

"_**Try me." Mikomi growled**_

"**Forget then. I rather watch the comedy unfold." Kyuubi said **and the mental link between Mikomi and Kyuubi was broken.

"Stupid fox." Mikomi muttered

"What did he say this time?" Ibiki asked

"He was trying to pull my leg by trying to tell me how many kids I am having. But of course I wouldn't let him and threaten him to not pull my leg." Mikomi replied

"Why would he want to pull your leg?" Ibiki asked

"Let's just say he has a weird sense of humor. Like the time he told me the reason he attacked Konoha was for the fun of it. I wasn't really happy afterwards and started to torture Kyuubi for being an ass." Mikomi replied that made Ibiki snort.

"I can just imagine it. But on a serious matter, you will have to watch your language around the kids when they are born." Ibiki said

"I know that, _dear._" Mikomi said (note the sarcasm) and Tsunade made her presence known to Ibiki and Mikomi.

"Not even married yet and you two are already fighting like a married couple." Tsunade said bringing a sonogram in the room with her.

"We do not." Ibiki and Mikomi said together

" Obviously you do too. With that aside. Let us get on with the appointment. I still have duties as a hokage you know." Tsunade said

"Alright, what do I need to do?" Mikomi asked

"Lie down and lift your shirt up stopping at your bra." Tsunade said Mikomi did what she was told and then Tsunade put some gel on Mikomi's abdomen and set the pen part of the sonogram machine on Mikomi's abdomen and had turned on the sonogram machine. When Tsunade put the rolling part of the sonogram machine on Mikomi's stomach, she gave a gasp at how many children Mikomi was going to have.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Ibiki asked

"I don't know how to tell the two of you this, but I guess I must. Congratulations Ibiki and Mikomi, you two are the proud parents of twelve kids." Tsunade replied and with that Ibiki fainted to the floor.


End file.
